The Human in Me
by Edward Grace
Summary: Blood was the only thing I craved for. I kill humans just to quench for the thirst of human blood. Humans are nothing but leeches that I truly loathed. Just like the feeling of love that I also hate. I always think as myself different. See full sum inside


The Vampire in Me

_**The Human in Me**_

_**By**_

_**Edward Grace Li**_

_**Summary:**_

Blood was the only thing I've learned to love through the years I've lived in this world. Nothing is more important to me than human blood. I've craved for it every time I think it smells good. Then, suddenly she arrives, smelling oh so sweet and delicious under my nose. How could I ever deny the fact that I truly wanted to drink her blood and leave her whole body lifeless on a street. However, the craving that I have for her blood is less than the human feelings I'm giving off when I see her. What is this? I can't be human, can I?

_**-**__x-_

"_Love was never in my list_

_For blood is my only bliss_

_But when I saw your lips_

_I couldn't help but kiss."_

_**Chapter 1**_

-x-

I drink blood. Yes, it's the most important _thing _to me. Without it I would be lifeless wandering in this world. Blood makes me think properly act human in the world of humans. However, it's not just ordinary blood. It's human blood I'm craving for. Just the smell of it tickles my taste buds. But my drinking human blood has a schedule. It's like a _diet_. I can't go out and kill all the people in the world. There's nothing left then for me after I'm finish and full. The hunt for it makes it interesting.

By the way, my name's Hyuuga Natsume. I was born in Chicago inasmuch as my parents died how many years ago Edward decided to transfer me to this _vampire_ school. The feeling was different at first. I always isolated myself from everybody, until now. Don't ask me. I don't even know.

After dropping me here in this gruesome gakuen he flew to Italy, I guess. Trying to ruin some human lives there. I don't really give a care. I continued to live my life here like a human. Got some good grades until I became one of the school's best students but I'm like a prisoner in this place. Nobody cares about me. Nobody likes to help me when I'm all _hungry_. I usually cry in the night, crying for Edward's name for help, but I know he wasn't there and he doesn't care. The next day I learned something about life.

One night I was trying to stop myself from eating the poor humans but unfortunately my sarcastic stomach was throwing nice profane words at me. I couldn't resist the temptation. I sneaked out. I thought it was a full-proof plan but somebody saw me. He said his name was Zairo.

"Where are you going?" he said in his cold voice that mixes with the chills of the night. However, I didn't winch at anything.

"To drink." I said matching his cold one's with mine. He smirked.

"You may but you can only drink up to three glasses. Be back before the sun shines again." He said before disappearing into the darkness from where he came before.

That night was my first taste of human blood. Killed three persons . . .

-x-

Hello there! Name's Sakura Mikan everybody. I was given to two wonderful persons in this world. Kevin Sakura and Aya Sakura. My dad came from America but he's a half Japanese and a half American. My mother was a pure Jap. I was happy with my life in the U.S. Unfortunately, my dad's job decided to transfer him in one of their branches in Japan. So as the story continues we transferred to that country.

Everything was perfect with my life, oh did I forgot to mention I have a baby brother, not until I reached my fifth grade. Everything oh so perfect turn into terrible nightmares.

It was the middle of the night as we're celebrating my birthday. We were all laughing and having so much fun when suddenly the door opened and there appeared a boy. He looked the same as my age. He had black hair and crimson eyes that matches his pale skin.

My parents asked him what he wants. He just stared at them. The look in his eyes was . . . peculiar. It was a look no human would ever wear. A look that only strange monsters would garb. It was a look of hunger.

He stayed quiet. My parents moved towards him- mother was carrying my baby brother in her hands- and offered him some food. They may have also noticed the look in his eyes. But he didn't move. The emotions in his eyes grew more intense. It was scaring me and I just stand still.

I was watching everything. Trying not to blink but what happened was something I didn't expect. There was a flash of lighting and everybody I knew was gone. Their bodies were lying cold on the floor. No blood was spilled. I was frozen shocked on my ground. The body was gone.

Everything was gone . . .

The next day my neighbors saw me shocked and my parents and my baby brother's body. All of them asked me what happened however I was unable to speak. It's like my voice was also been taken away. They took care of the bodies as I sat there –hugging my knees closer to my chest- still traumatized.

"Are you all right Mikan?" one man asked me. He had blond colored hair and kind amethyst eyes.

I nodded sheepishly. He smiled and said, "Come with me. I'll take you to a wonderful place."

I was enticed by what he said. I absentmindedly grab his offered hand. After those incidents I became a student at Alice Academy.

-x-

Natsume's POV

I'm seventeen now and I'm still drinking human blood. I can't help it. I'm the president of the night group in Alice Academy. Alice Academy's a huge school. They say, it's too huge for us to get lost. Maybe it means it's too huge for use vampires not to full our stomach with human blood.

We are not allowed to go wandering the academy during the day. The teachers are scared we may eat their students. The academy has their own group of teachers for us, which is of course bloody vampires like us.

The vampires in this school are only use to protect their students. Me? I may be their top student but I don't follow orders without a fight. I hate all those human students. They treat us as if we're their bodyguards.

The teachers told us they're special children that the government's trying to mold that someday it they would be used for I don't know. But I look at them as leeches.

"Natsume!"

I looked back and glared at the caller. She just smiled and ran towards me.

"What do you want, Grace?" I asked in my usual impassive tone.

She pouted. "You may be the president of all the vampires here but you, sir, is not excluded from my rule and that's . . ."

"Not calling you Grace." I finished for her.

She grinned widely. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Edward?"

"Please sign these papers for me and Miss Cooper wants to see you right after class." Edward said still keeping her toothy smiled.

I gestured my hand and she held the papers for me to sign.

"You're cold. You're not hunting again?" she asked. Maybe she noticed it while she passed the pen to me. I could only nod.

"I can see. You're pretty white." She said as she grabbed the signed sheet from me and stalked away.

I haven't drunk for a while. Maybe, Edward was right. I do need a _drink_.

-x-

Mikan's POV

"Gosh, why do I need to carry this to Miss Cooper? I don't even know the person." I was mumbling under my breath.

I hate being ordered on doing something especially when distance is concerned. I get all pissy.

"Persona-sensei, I hate you!" I cursed even more. Persona-sensei always gives me the tough jobs. Just because my Alice can't help me with them. He's soooo sadistic!

He told me to carry this brown box to a Miss Cooper. I told him I don't know any Miss Cooper but insisted on giving me the task. It wouldn't be my fault if I screw. I already told him I couldn't do the job.

I was nearing the forest. He told me to just go deeper to the forest and there I will find buildings. I'll go to the first building and just knock on the door titled Administrator.

As I go deeper to the forest the feeling changed. It wad cold and scary and dark. I was afraid the something or somebody would just touch me. I don't have any choice. I have to deliver this. I'm being tough here so don't scare me.

Suddenly, I saw the building. It was good. The structure wasn't like in the academy. Futuristic. It was ancient-like and I love it. But the feeling of loving the building didn't lighten the mood. I could suddenly feel that many eyes were staring at me. I can't see them but I know they were string at me. I fasten my pace.

When I got inside the building in noticed that it was so silent. It's like nobody was using it for how many years. I quicken my pace. The air inside it was cold and it send chills running up and down my spine.

I saw the Administrator sign and knocked on the door.

"Come in." was something I heard and I immediately opened the door planning to just drop the box on the floor and get my ass out of this place.

When I opened the door wider I saw two unbelievably beautiful persons, I think. One was a boy, looking like my age and a woman who looks like my sister, twenty years of age. I was speechless because of –number one- their heavenly beauty and –number two- the look on the boy's eyes. They look deadly.

I gulped before opening my mouth, "I was asked to leave this." My voice was croaked and just after I gulped my throat suddenly turned dry.

The woman smiled and nodded before saying, "Just leave it there." She turned to Natsume. "Please, help her Natsume."

The boy Natsume was looking, no scratch that, was glaring at her. I can see that his jaw was tightening. He was having like a silent was with the lady and after a full five seconds he turned to me.

"Give me that." He said coldly and briskly.

I can only pass the box to him. Then my eyes grew wide. It wasn't because he was staring at me like . . . hungrily (?). It was because when I passed the box to him his hand touched mine and his feels like a cold stone.

I looked at him straight in the eyes. Floating under his gaze. But as he looked me his gaze seems to grow deeper every second. I turned red and immediately excused myself out. Running out of the building, running out of the forest.

My heart was pounding very fast when I reached the academy's sunny fields. It wasn't because of the running. It was because of him.

WHY?

-x-

Natsume's POV

"You can put down the box Natsume." Miss Cooper said in her seductive tone.

I turned to her and dropped the box on her table rudely. "What are THINKING!?"

She only smiled with her wry smile. "Isn't she a beautiful feast?"

I can only glare at her with full hatred before walking towards the door and wrenching it apart from the wall before slamming it back again. Leaving the wall covered with cracks.

Damn that lady! Damn it!

-x-

_You enjoyed? I'm trying to make it more like mine than copying Stephenie Meyer's plot. But the vampire thing and the Edward name are truly inspired by her. Can you tell me what do you think?_

_Reviews are highly appreciated and so are flames. So go ahead. Make my day._

_EGL_

_**P.S: **__Edward Cullen is very very very patient. I love it!_


End file.
